fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Frieza
Frieza is the main antagonist of the entire Japanese anime television series, Dragon Ball Z. Wiki Match-Ups *Bowser VS Frieza *Darkseid vs. Frieza Information Background * Age: Over 70 years old * Height: 5'2 * Weight: Unknown * Ruler of the Galactic Frieza Army * Race: Frieza Race (Hybrid Mutant) * Japanese Name Spelling: Freeza * Alias: Lord Frieza, Emperor Frieza, Bane of the Universe, Emperor of Evil, F, The Vicious God, Freezer * Archenemy of Goku and Vegeta Abilities, Techniques and Weapons Death techniquies * Death Ball * Death Beam * Death Psycho Bomb * Death Saucer * Death Wave Energy blasts * Ki Blast * Full-Power Energy Wave * Kosengan * Invisible Kosengan * Bang Beam * Iki Wo Hakifuki Tobasu * Punishing Blaster * Punishing Counter''' ' * Killer Ball * Crazy Finger Beam * Kitenai Hanabi ** "Ikashite wa Kaesanzo" * Flaming Cannon ** Continuous Flaming Cannon * Fly Away * Nightmare Blast * Explosive Wave ** Super Explosive Wave * Round Dash * Full Power Energy Wave * Full Power Energy Ball * Kiai ** "Shock Wave"' ' Physical attacks * Super Strength * Rapid Kick * Punishing Rush * Bakusaiken * High Speed Rush * HAIL Freeza * "It's Just Getting Exciting!" * "You Thought That Was It?" * 50% Power Rush * Nova Strike * Tail Attack * Tail Hold * Ruthless Blow * Freeza Head Smash * Freeza Throw * Pursuit Attack * Driving Palm Strike * Hug Maneuver * Leg Drill * Featherlight Touch * Driving Leg Thrust * Tail Whip * Tail Smash * Kick Combo * Sly Downward Hit * Freeza Nightmare * Evil Dance Assists * Flight ** Quick Flight ** Super Dash ** Super Rising * Ki Charge * Teleportation * Instant Transmission * Tranformation ** Quick Transformation * Telekinesis ** Psycho Beam ** Psycho Blast ** Choeki Ball ** Mind Lock-On * Raging Soul * Psycho Barrier * 50% Power * Power Up * Sonic Warp * Pump Up * Finish Sign * Hi-Tension * Full Power * Long awaited-for 100% * Irritation Grows * Powering Rage' ' * Alien Anger! * Force Positioning' ''' * Survival * Breathing * Immortality Golden Frieza * Ultimate Evolution of the Frieza Race * First created and named by Frieza himself * Is the result of Frieza purposefully training for the first time in his life * Becomes nearly the same height at Goku * Massively superior to Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan Blue forms respectively ** Goku was even nervous about fighting him, as Vegeta was as well- until his weakness was discovered * Drains stamina rapidly and thus cannot be maintained for long, but Frieza eventually grew to master the form and grow past this weakness * Cage of Light Feats & Stats * Killed King Vegeta with a punch to the jaw * Traded blows with Piccolo * Tanked a Kaio-ken x20 Kamehameha from Goku with only light injuries at 50% of his power * Survived Goku's Spirit Bomb * Battled Goku as a Super Saiyan * Survived being blasted into Namek's core and having the planet explode with him inside of it after being completely drained of ki * Destroyed Planet Vegeta * Can rip off people's arms Skills & Experiences * Resistances & Immunities Faults & Weaknesses * Death Saucers can be used against him * One of the only main Dragon Ball Z villains without regeneration * Overconfident * Cannot go to 100% Power unless his foe is someone like Goku, who would let him Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Ki Channelers Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonist Category:Shueisha Characters Category:1980s Category:Psychopaths Category:Angry Combatants Category:Cyborgs Category:Team Leaders Category:Army Leaders Category:Regeneration Category:Aura Manipulators